


Roses are to blame

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was roses. Just roses!" he brings out another point in his defence. "It was a motive." "Roses!" Crack fic for my friends. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses are to blame

“No!” he exclaims in utter surprise. “It can’t be!”

He presses his lips together, suppressing a huge grin that threatens to take over his face.

“Castle,” she sighs at him, rolling her eyes. Even though she tries to act serious, the corners of her mouth are trembling.

“Come on, really?” he throws a pointed glance at her, trying to make her see the hilarity of the turn of the events. “It’s the best story ever!”

She ignores him and tries to continue with the typing works she has on her hands.

“I mean, I would have never come up with that good of a story!” he cannot keep his mouth shut.

“How it is so unbelievable?” she asks from him without even bothering to look at him. “I mean. These things happen.”

“She’s an old lady!” he tries to make his point.

“And?” she smirks and tries to get him reeled up again. She likes when he’s like this. Not that she would never confess that out loud. But this bright-eyed 9-year-old-boy on a sugar rush is adorable. Apparently his writer’s mind is working at full speed now, trying to place all the pieces of the case at their right place in his mind.

“Old ladies don’t do such things!” he still can’t believe that it was her.

“Oh, believe me, old ladies are capable of worse things than that,” she is staring at him now, trying to figure out where his mind is going.

“It was roses. Just roses!” he brings out another point in his defence.

  
“It was a motive.”

“Roses!”

“She liked the roses very much!” she can’t stop herself from grinning now.

“Apparently!” he shrieks out loud, rousing the attention of the detectives working few desks back.

“Castle,” she sighs, grinning. “What’s your point?”

“Cutting the roses too short in the garden is not a motive for kill people!” he flashes his brightes smile. “I would have never come up with this story, never in a million, fillion years.” He pats his side pocket and slides his hand in there, taking out a little notepad. “I gotta write this down.”

“Castle, it happened, it is possible,” she says out, tries to convince herself too.

“Nobody kills a gardener because he cut the roses too short...” he mumbles before he pushes the pen down to the paper. 


End file.
